poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Alice Through the Looking Glass
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Alice Through the Looking Glass '''is the 43rd YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube as part of a double feature with Connor Lacey: Age of the Villains the musical in the near future. Summary Connor Lacey and Pals return to Wonderland and must help the Mad Hatter who has become madder than usual, due to be haunted by a past he refuses to reveal. Now after encountering Time himself, Alice and the team must travel to the past and save their friend...and all of Wonderland as well. Plot Alice Kingsleigh has spent the past three years following in her father's footsteps and sailing the high seas. Upon her return to London from China, Alice discovers that her ex-fiancé, Hamish Ascot, has remarried her look-alike and taken over her father's company and plans to have her sell him her father's ship, "the Wonder", in exchange for her family home. Unable to make a choice, Alice runs away, and comes across her butterfly friend Absolem, who disappears through a mysterious mirror in one of the upstairs rooms, returning to Wonderland. There, Alice is greeted by Mirana of Marmoreal the White Queen, Nivens McTwisp the White Rabbit, the Tweedles, Mallymkun the Dormouse, Thackery Earwicket the March Hare, Bayard, and the Cheshire Cat. They inform her that Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter is in poor health because his family is missing following the Attack of the Jabberwocky. The attack occurred shortly after his father, Zanik, a hat retailer, seemed to reject Tarrant's gift of a hat creation. The White Queen persuades Alice to convince Time himself to save the Mad Hatter's family in the past, believing her to be the only one who can save the Hatter. However, she cautions Alice about Time, and that if her past self sees her future self, everything will be history. As Alice sets out, she ends up in a dreary castle, where Time himself, a demigod that is part-human, part-clock, resides. As Alice tries to consult Time, she finds the Chronosphere, an object that powers all time in Wonderland and will allow her to travel to any time in the past. Alice ignores Time's warning that the past is unchangeable, and steals the Chronosphere, shortly after finding Iracebeth of Crims, the exiled Red Queen, in the care of Time. Alice accidentally flies to the day of Iracebeth's coronation, where a younger Mad Hatter mocks the Red Queen when the royal crown doesn't fit on her abnormally large head. This causes Iracebeth to melt down, and her father deems her emotionally unqualified to rule and passes the title of queen to her younger sister, the White Queen. Alice learns of an event in Iracebeth's and Mirana's past that caused friction between the two and travels back in time again, hoping it will change Iracebeth's ways and stop the Jabberwocky from killing the Hatter's family. She learns that the hat that the Mad Hatter thought his father threw away was actually treasured by him. Meanwhile, at the White Queen and Red Queen's castle, at the time they are children, Mirana steals a tart from her mother and eats it. When confronted by their mother, Mirana lies about eating the tart, and Iracebeth is accused, causing her to run out of the castle. Alice sees that Iracebeth is about to run into a clock, thinking that's the event that deforms her head and personality. Alice prevents that collision but fails to change the past, as Iracebeth trips and slams her head into a stone wall instead. A weakened Time then confronts Alice after relentless searching, and scolds her for putting all of time in danger. Out of panic, Alice runs into a nearby mirror back in the real world, where she wakes up in a mental hospital, diagnosed with female hysteria. As Dr. Addison Bennett, a psychiatric doctor, tries to inject her with a sedative, with her mother Helen's encouragement and help, she escapes and returns to Wonderland via the mirror, where she travels to Horevendush Day, when the Hightopp family was killed. Alice discovers that the Mad Hatter's family was captured by the Red Queen instead and never died. Returning to the present, however, Alice discovers that the Mad Hatter is on the brink of death. Alice, close to tears, says that she believes him, and Tarrant transforms back to his normal self. The Wonderlandians go to the Red Queen's new organic plant castle, where the Mad Hatter finds his family shrunk and trapped in an ant farm. However, the Red Queen apprehends them and steals the Chronosphere from Alice. Ignoring Time's warning, she takes her sister back to the day she lied about the tart. By the time the Mad Hatter and Alice get there, the Red Queen and her younger self have seen each other. Time becomes a paradox, and Wonderland begins to freeze in rust. As a powerless Time's pleas, Alice and the Mad Hatter, with the White Queen and now-frozen Red Queen, use the Chronosphere to race back to the present as the rust proceeds to spread all over the ocean of Time and the castle, where Alice places the Chronosphere in its original place in time. With the Chronosphere stabilized, Wonderland, including those frozen, are reverted to normal. The Mad Hatter reunites with his family, and the White Queen and Red Queen make amends, while Time forgives Alice for the trouble she caused, but forbids her to return. Alice bids farewell to her friends and returns to the real world through another mirror. Alice finds her mother, Helen, about to sign over the Wonder to Hamish and reassures her that it's only a ship. Helen decides to support her daughter regardless. Hamish seizes the Kingsleigh family home but not the ship. Alice and her mother set out to travel the world together with their own shipping company. Trivia * The Legion of Cartoon Heroes, Savage/Noble, The Villain Empire, The Crime Empire, The Legion of Cartoon Villains and Naare will guest star in this film. * Savage/Noble join Connor and his friends on their next adventures at the end of this film and Connor Lacey has the DNA of him. Aliens Used * Pikachu * Daydream Sun * Ghostfreak * Robo Dino * Ultimate Robo Dino Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series